


Bite Me

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jackson wants to be bitten, and his sire complies with his wishes. But they're not the only ones affected by the act.





	Bite Me

Jackson knew better than to rile up his sire, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. Like tonight, when Taekwoon had decided to stay in rather than go hunting. Jackson had shrugged when he’d been turned down a few hours ago, acting as if he didn't care one way or the other, instead electing instead to go out with Jimin and Hoseok. The three of them made a good team- Jimin the lure, sugar sweet with his newly dyed pink hair, Hoseok the one who held the victim down when they’d reached a private spot and could feed in peace, and Jackson the switch between the two, pretty enough to draw attention and strong enough to help Hoseok if their prey got particularly feisty. 

But now they were home, sated and lying lazily about the living room, too content to even head upstairs to their bedrooms. Which is where Taekwoon found them when he came, whisper quiet, down the stairs in the wee hours of the morning. A soft look came into his eyes as he gazed fondly at the three fledglings, and his lips twitched into a tiny smile. Jimin’s eyes practically turned into hearts when he saw their sire, and Hoseok bowed his head reverently. 

Jackson, however, was a bit more brazen. His body was alive with tiny sparks of electricity, and he could feel the lingering effects of the alcohol he’d ingested with his last meal. It made him feel powerful and brave, and amplified just enough that tiny voice that was still mad that Taekwoon had refused to go out with them. So, instead of greeting his leader, his eyes slid away and he affected a bored look at the bookshelf against the far wall of the living room. The disrespect, small as it was, nevertheless caught the attention of everyone in the room. Jimin let loose a tiny whimper, and Hoseok hissed quietly through his teeth. Jackson’s only response was to cross his arms nonchalantly across his chest. 

“Jackson.”

The coven leader’s voice came out low and dark, and Jimin hurriedly crawled from the chair he’d been sitting in to make his way into Hoseok’s strong, protective embrace. He buried his head in Hoseok’s neck as the other man’s eyes flicked between Jackson and Taekwoon. 

“Taekwoon.”

Jackson answered, and there was a quiet snarl from the older man. He crossed the room so swiftly that even Jimin and Hoseok had trouble tracking him with their eyes. He snatched Jackson up from his spot on the couch and held him aloft by the collar of his shirt. 

“You disrespectful little brat. I’ll teach you some manners.”

Jimin gasped quietly and Hoseok stiffened. Jackson, however, simply smirked. Taekwoon cocked his head and closed his eyes with a sigh. 

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to punish you.”

Taekwoon’s eyes opened slowly, glittering in the warm glow from the overhead light. 

“No. You want me to bite you.”

Taekwoon lowered the younger man until he was standing, then wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist. 

“You know, there are easier ways to get what you want than to bait me, you know.”

Hoseok chuckled softly and Jackson grinned as he tilted his head, baring his neck to his sire. Taekwoon leaned closer, licking a thin stripe up the salty column of Jackson’s neck, and the younger man sighed, moving closer, offering himself. Taekwoon’s eyes darted to Hoseok, pinning him in place. Hoseok whined when Taekwoon’s lips closed around the thick vein in the side of Jackson’s neck before his needle sharp teeth punctured the flesh. Hoseok could almost feel it, and his body reacted. He pulled Jimin close, moaning softly when Jimin nibbled on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The bond that existed between Taekwoon and his offspring hummed with energy, and Jackson moaned as Taekwoon drew blood from him. Jimin whined, shifting to straddle Hoseok’s hips, grinding down and earning a gasp from Hoseok. Taekwoon’s eyes never left the pair, even as he sucked harder, making Jackson groan as he scrabbled weakly for purchase, fingers closing loosely around Taekwoon’s upper arms. 

‘Good boy, Jimin. Help him, Hoseok.’

Taekwoon’s voice came, soft but clear, across the bond, and Hoseok responded helplessly, his hands cupping Jimin’s thighs as he thrust up against the younger man, providing much needed friction to their clothed erections. Jackson let out a breathy plea, and Taekwoon moved to palm him through the denim of his jeans, making Jackson cry out needily. Taekwoon soothed the younger man through the bond, a rush of want and wordless ‘so pretty, my perfect boys’. Jimin’s hips rolled harder against Hoseok’s thighs, his head tossed back as he wailed with abandon. Hoseok had the brief thought that he’d never seen anything so beautiful, and suddenly the bond seemed to light up, sending tiny flames through those attached to it, and the four of them reached their peak in unison, their cries filling the heated air of the room. When the last snaps of electricity faded, Taekwoon withdrew his fangs from Jackson’s neck, licking delicately at the wound, watching until he was satisfied it had completely healed. He scooped the younger man up into a bridal carry, then turned his attention to his other two offspring. Jimin was curled up in Hoseok’s arms, already half asleep, boneless and content the way he always was when Taekwoon used the bond to help him with anything. Hoseok himself was relaxed but kept his gaze on his sire with hooded eyes. Taekwoon jerked his head, a clear signal to Hoseok, who rose easily from the couch, shifting Jimin in his arms and following Taekwoon as he led the way to the bedrooms. Once there, they laid the two now-sleeping men on one bed, quickly stripping them of their clothing and cleaning them up. Taekwoon covered them lovingly with a blanket, then turned to Hoseok. 

“Care to join me for a shower?”

Hoseok grimaced, suddenly acutely aware of the cool stickiness in the confines of his jeans and nodded. Taekwoon reached out, and Hoseok twined his fingers with his, smiling softly as Taekwoon tugged him along. 

“Just one thing, hyung.”

Taekwoon paused to look at Hoseok over his shoulder, a brow rising slowly as Hoseok grinned. 

“Will you bite me too?”


End file.
